


Part of My World

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Park Chanyeol - Freeform, minor byun baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: It's always the prince gets the mermaid. Why not skip the prince and bone the witch instead? Jongdae would seem to like that, especially that the witch has those beautiful eyes and chiseled chest.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Part of My World

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt 
> 
> Hello lovely readers, since I love the idea of the little mermaid (or merman i guess for this fic), why not make the filth instead? So I hope all of you enjoy this wonky ride of mine!

Mermaids were meant to be beautiful, ethereal and bewitching. They have wonderful voices, that enchants unknowing sailors to their deaths. Mermaids were turned to man eating monsters, collecting and murdering innocent men, and even women to doom. Men turning them into one of the few terrors of the current.

Jongdae on the other hand, wasn’t one of them. First of all, he was a merman, which was a rare occurrence. He was beautiful, even much more beautiful than his sisters. He had the voice of an angel, singing to the fellow marine life beautiful songs he made by himself. His scales, warm hues that make him sparkle in the light. He even has a wonderful smile, curling cutely everytime he does them. He even had sun colored hair, which made every single mermaid jealous of him, having such a rare pigment.

The only difference with your usual mer-person with him was a handful of things.

Unlike his sisters, he wasn’t enchanting any sailor, or any humans in the surface at all. Jongdae had ran away from that norm. He was a very odd merman, his whole family even told him that. He thinks that he is a curious merman, not odd at all. The whole time he had matured, he was already curious about the forbidden depths of the ocean. Jongdae had been told not to venture the depths of the ocean over and over by his parents and sisters. He didn’t listen to them of course, being swallowed by the idea of meeting a legend that lies under the ocean. As there was a rumor of a sea witch who seduces merpeople to keep them alive, only to devour them as food.

Of course, Jongdae didn't listen, he leaves his home, since everyone he had known just hated him, he was too odd. He swam away quickly, exploring the ocean on his own, filling up eyes and his mind with the beautiful depths. When he sees the trench, he takes a deep breath and a smile with him, then swims down with determination.

He finds a beautiful cave, lighted with an electric blue hue. He goes inside and sees the most beautiful creature he had seen. A sea witch, who was mixing different things in his cauldron. He probably hasn’t noticed Jongdae yet, as he continues to chant a language Jongdae doesn’t know. Jongdae gasps, feeling something wrapping around his waist tightly. His gasp arousing the witch’s attention, locking eyes with the innocent merman. The witch looks to his direction, blue eyes locking with his panicked own. He gives him a small smile, and beckons him closer with a finger.

“Did you find me a new pet Tan?” Xiumin says to the eel who unwrapped itself from his waist. The eel swims to the witch’s side, wrapping itself on the witch’s wrist, turning into a bracelet. Jongdae watches the witch slither to him, but he felt too mesmerized at the witch’s beauty.

The witch had white, almost silver like, hair, floating wildly all over his pristine face. Jongdae had already seen porcelain dolls made by humans, and he was pretty sure the witch was similar to those creepy dolls. He looks down and makes a little gasp, 6 tentacles slithering all over his tail, wrapping ang squeezing his tail fins. The witch circles around him, wrapping a hand on his waist. Jongdae blushes when he sees the witch smirking at him.

“What a beautiful merman you are” The witch whispers to him, nipping his scaly ear. Jongdae squirms at the touch, trying to pull away. The tentacles do not budge, only wrapping tighter around him.

“I’m gonna have so much fun devouring you, angelfish.” He says, Jongdae only looks at him nervously, hopefully he won’t get eaten alive.

He was so wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Such a good merman you are." The sea witch, who introduces himself with the name of Xiumin, mutters as his tentacles grip the merman's hands. It had been three cycles, or years in human years, since he had left his home. The witch had taken him under his wing, and his heart completely. Xiumin had taught him so many things, magic, the secret of the trench he lived in and of course romance. Jongdae was picking off some stray seaweed above the trench, humming happily, until he felt a slither of familiar tentacles envelop his waist. He smiles and holds the longest one, and leans to the body behind him. He smiles playfully, keeping himself still as the sea witch envelops him with more of his tentacles.

“Hello angelfish.” Xiumin whispers, one of his tentacles prodding his cheek, massaging it. Jongdae smiles and kisses the tentacle. The witch smiles and hugs the merman, letting Jongdae relax on his body. His lover for centuries, never changed the way he would look at him with his blue eyes. Jongdae turns around to kiss the witch’s lips, cupping his cheeks with his own thin fingertips.

“Why did you leave me alone in the cave angelfish?” Xiumin mutters to his lips, giving another peck to his cheek. Jongdae’s face turns blue, blushing in embarrassment as Xiumin had caught him. Xiumin laughs and pinches his cheek before pulling him back to the cave. Jongdae follows him down back to their home, rocky and covered with lights of blue and green with even hints of purple all around.

This view of their cave is beautiful everytime they see it. Jongdae always remembered the moment he saw his lover for the first time and it was a moment he will never take back for anything.

“Ah, finally home.” Jongdae says, putting away the seaweed to their little basket. When he swims back to their main area, Xiumin shows him a beautiful pink vial. Jongdae goes to him to admire the vial better. He smiles at awe as he sees the liquid bubbling in the vial, as if it’s sparkling.

“It’s beautiful, Urchin, what is it?” He asks, muttering a little _thank you_ to Xiumin when he was handed the vial.

“It’s a potion to have human legs.” Xiumin mutters, going and enchanting the cave, hiding the rest of the vials in a wave of his hands. It never stops amazing Jongdae at how powerful Xiumin’s magical ability. He looks at the vial then at the witch again, and smiling softly.

“Do you want to, go to the surface and explore? There’s a festival up there happening, and I want your first time to be great.” Xiumin mutters to him, taking the vial back to pour a drop to his giant cauldron, making the place light up with pink, making Jongdae’s eyes sparkle in wonder. Jongdae nods of course, eager to see the world with his own eyes instead of Xiumin’s many stories

At times Xiumin, would go up to the surface to explore the modern world, with all the dazzling lights and wonderful things that the humans have invented. Although, the last time the went up it was a mere few months ago. He would come back to their quaint cave and tell Jongdae all the lovely stories to the people with legs with amazement in his voice. With his travels to the land, by the end of the day he brings home trinkets and gadgets for Jongdae to play with.

Xiumin smiles in glee, fangs in sight and takes his hand. Jongdae clasps his lover’s hand tightly and smiles with him. It was there when he starts to chant a soft spell, and slowly the fumes of pink swirl around their bodies, covering them in pink. Jongdae closes his eyes and gasps in shock, feeling his gills slowly disappear. Xiumin goes and swims them up to the surface due to Jongdae’s reaction. Jongdae gasps for air and tries to swim his way to the rocky formation in front of him.

Luckily Xiumin helps him to go to the rocks and helps him up. He cries out in pain as he feels his scales disappear, feeling the intense burn of each scale turning into somewhat like marks his skin, becoming one with it. “Don’t worry angelfish, the pain is only temporary, we’ll get through this okay?” He feels Xiumin’s hand on his lower back as he cries out in pain.

The final phase of his transformation, feeling his tail separate to become legs. He irks in frustration as the fins burn off and becoming usable walking legs. He grasps Xiumin’s hands for support as he pulls himself up to Xiumin’s own bare legs, his own tentacles now turned into human legs, with marks of his tentacles on the skin. He cries out in relief when he finally turns into a full human for the whole day. Xiumin litters soft kisses on his cheeks and wipes away the tears he had made throughout the whole process. “You did such a great job my love, you’re finally a human.” He looks down, not seeing his usual red and gold scales, and sees 10 toes and moves them. He gasps softly as he watches the new appendages follow the movement he is doing.

He grabs his Xiumin’s hand in happiness, eyes slowly forming happy tears, because finally _finally_ he can go explore the surface along with his lover. Xiumin only watches Jongdae smile in glee and slowly helps him sit down on his ass. Jongdae dips the toes on the water, giggling softly while he flicks the sea with his feet. “Satisfied angelfish?” Xiumin asks him. Jongdae glances up and nods quickly trying to get up with his feet, only to fall back into the water with a soft yelp. Xiumin laughs and helps him up to the cave once more and brings him up on his chest, carrying him to the large chest which is located deep in the cave.

Xiumin opens the chest after sitting Jongdae on the smoother parts of the cave. He pulls on dry things that Jongdae makes him curious, his mouth turning into a “o” as Xiumin checks the mysterious item before putting it down on a rock. He continuously pulls more items out of the chest before closing it, turning to Jongdae and showing him one of the newer items that he shows.

“What is this again?” He slowly grabs the item in front of him, he grasps the thing and drops it on his lap, caressing the odd folds and looking at the colorful pigments on it. “It’s what people call a shirt; you use it to protect your skin.” Xiumin replies while he kneels down in front of him. He nods in amazement, trying to pry open the shirt he is holding and putting his head inside the hole he made. He whines in frustration, since in a few minutes he can’t move. He becomes stuck on his shirt and tries to call for Xiumin for help.

He hears Xiumin laugh softly and tugs on the shirt, pulling him out of his puzzling problem. After a while, Xiumin dresses him with the shirt, adding what he called _shorts, a denim jacket and a pair of slippers._ The slippers confused him for a while, until Xiumin told him it is to protect his nimble human feet. “Humans are so fragile then.” Jongdae mutters loud enough for Xiumin to hear while he dresses himself. Xiumin follows him after dressing in his own set of clothes, then takes Jongdae’s hands.

He takes his lover’s hands, pulling him out and helping him take his first steps with his feet. Jongdae’s legs shake at first, dropping to his new knees with every step. He coaches his lover while he pulls him up at every drop, then in a few minutes Jongdae gets better. He steps turn much better and finally walks better on his own. His angelfish finally disguised into a human with him today. He takes a satchel from the chest, then takes Jongdae’s hand walking out of the cave.

Xiumin could hear the sounds of amazement from Jongdae, seeing the sunlight, the sea and even the animals on the beach. The sunlight making his lover squint when he stares at it, making his wet blond hair glisten and dry up. He laughs while they walk, Jongdae asking everything new he sees to him, even running to get shells he had never seen underwater to keep for later. “Slow down my angel, we still have a long day ahead of us.” Xiumin mutters, grasping his hand as they walk by the shore.

When Jongdae sees the very first human with his own eyes, he immediately runs to the person. A human male, with another human male, the smaller one is holding a cooler, while the taller has a long umbrella on his hands. Jongdae runs to them, tripping on the way to them. Xiumin tries to catch up to the merman, but fails since Jongdae quickly got used to his own legs.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” The smaller immediately helps Jongdae to get up from the sand. Jongdae sees the human’s hair, a strange pigment compared to what Xiumin ‘s stories are for. Instead of the usual dark colors, the man had the same color as he had. Jongdae tries to remember the name, yellow was it? like the sun. Jongdae notices the feature of the man, seeing some small, darkened spots on the man’s face. His skin is also slightly tan, he freezes up when he gazes at the man’s body. The man also confused, then laughs softly, then continues to help him up. By that time, Xiumin had already caught up and immediately bows down to the human while Jongdae stands up. “I’m really sorry, my boyfriend got really excited since it’s his first time on the beach.” Xiumin mutters, it must be what he calls an “alibi”. The human helping him up chuckles, then hands Jongdae to Xiumin.

“Oh that’s fine, honestly Chanyeol and I were also as excited as your boyfriend when we first came to this beach. The taller one flashes a shy smile and rubs his nape bashfully. The taller leaves the smaller one, getting the things from the smaller’s hands then finds a spot for them to set up their little getaway. “By the way, I’m Baekhyun, and the lanky weirdo I’m with is my boyfriend Chanyeol.” As the man, Baekhyun, talks he notices Jongdae gawking at him in wonder.

“Is there something wrong?” Baekhyun laughs nervously, obviously pointing the question at the curious merman. Jongdae only smiles and immediately hides behind Xiumin, suddenly feeling embarrassed with all of his staring. “Oh nothing, Jongdae is just curious with people that’s all, he’s not from this area actually. I’m Xiumin by the way.” His lover shows the human a smiles and holds Jongdae’s hand. “And my boyfriend’s name is Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you Jongdae! Well, It’s nice to meet the both of you today, and I hope you guys enjoy your beach day.” Baekhyun gives them one final wave before leaving them, going to his own lover who was waiting for him under an umbrella. Jongdae copies the wave while he looks at Xiumin and smiles. “Humans are interesting urchin.” Jongdae mutters as they continue to walk across the shore, going towards a place with loud music and giant structures. Of course, the merman’s eyes once again twinkle in wonder at more humans showing things in their mouths.

His mouth waters as well, smelling the different scents all over the area as they come closer. Xiumin only laughs at the merman, he is glad that he has finally brought his angelfish up to the surface during this time. “I think this is what they call a carnival, angelfish, but usually they are not nearby the sea, instead catering to more people in the land locked ones.” Thank Neptune Xiumin has taught him human terms, like landlocked and dick. The witch would always teach him something new so by the time they go to the suface together, Jongdae wouldn’t be as confused when people don’t talk how people talked back in the early years of beings.

“It’s beautiful here!” Jongdae exclaims, gripping Xiumin’s hand tight and runs to the nearest delectable scent he noticed. Xiumin only follows suit, wanting to please his lover on his first time on the surface. Jongdae looks to one of the huge tents, people lined up and waiting for the thing bubbling inside the metal container. One of the humans then raise the handles of the metal container then grabs the long apparatus with a tong, at least that what Xiumin said that tongs look like. The person under the tent puts the thing on another container then gives to the person in front of them. Xiumin finally catches up to his angelfish, wrapping his arm to his waist.

“What is that urchin?” Jongdae asks, eyes once again twinkling in curiousity. Xiumin then points to the delicacy. “That is called a corndog, love. It’s a staple in carnivals.” He starts while he pulls them to the line. Jongdae nods in excitement, almost bouncing on his heels. Xiumin laughs at his lover’s unending curiousity, pulling him to a tight embrace and kisses forehead. Jongdae squeals and hugs back, kissing the witch’s cheek.

“Really? Faggots in front of me? I can’t believe it.” They hear a voice behind them, scoffing at them. Xiumin looks behind and glares, eyes turning into the color green then waves his hand. The man then shrieks, then drops to the ground, the people around them confused and trying to help the measly human who was groaning in pain. “Don’t mind it angelfish, don’t look behind you.” Xiumin whispers to Jongdae. Jongdae only nods and leans his head on his lover’s shoulder. He knows that his urchin was very protective of him and their relationship. The witch even got to the point of plotting to break the kingdom that once shunned Jongdae for being different. The moment makes him shiver, not because of the breeze, but the fear of him doing something crazy again.

_“Angel, please let me do this for you.” Xiumin mutters, looking at his shelves and grabs more of the potions. His siblings had found him staying here, still in madly in love with the witch. He had already told them that we was not coming back to their kingdom. Xiumin heard all of the things that Jongdae’s siblings had profusely told him. That he was the next heir to the throne, that the kingdom needed him and he had to leave Xiumin’s side._

_“Xiu, please, don’t do this urchin. I will never leave you; you know that.” Jongdae mutters, taking Minseok’s hand and tries to pull him away from his shelf of deadly concoctions. Xiumin only tries to let go, and looks at Jongdae’s pleading eyes. “Love, they are doing this to take you away, I’m going to fight them, I will make their kingdom crash and make them grovel under my tentacles.” Xiumin declares before kissing Jongdae’s forehead. “Now, please, let me do this.” Xiumin holds Jongdae’s hand just a tad tighter. Jongdae only shakes his head, and pulls him to an embrace. “We can just leave Xiu, I don’t want you to get hurt, please, we can just leave this place and find some place new.” Jongdae whispers. Xiu looks to his potions then back to his lover, and nods, snapping his fingers and each potion slowly floats and leaves their places, moving to various satchels and bags._

_“If this is what you want, let’s escape.” Xiumin smiles and takes Jongdae’s hand, kissing the merman’s hand._

“Thank you so much for buying!” The vendor tells to Xiumin, handing the corndogs to him after Xiumin gave the payment to their meal. As they walk to one of the seats by the bay walk, Jongdae anticipates to eat the delicious thing in front of him, to what looks like one of Minseok’s tentacles. When they sit by the baywalk, Xiumin hands him the corndog to the excited merman. “Be careful okay angelfish? This is hot.” Xiumin says, before nibbling on his own corndog. Jongdae takes the corndog and starts to eat, and Xiumin could see his lover’s eyes twinkle in enjoyment.

“Do you like it?” Xiumin asks, putting his corndog back to its container while he waits for Jongdae’s answer. Jongdae looks at him and nods happily, quickly finishing his snack and waits for Xiumin to finish. Xiumin laughs at his merman boyfriend then finishes his meal. He watches his lover look at his surroundings due to his never ending curiousity. “Let’s go and explore the beach, before my big surprise for you later.” Xiumin tells him, and helps Jongdae up. The merman laughs and walks beside him, taking his hand the entire time, they explored.

Over the course of the day, they explored the various tents and even arcade games, from buying random trinkets, and even rare things that Xiumin can use for his spells to Xiumin using his magic to take down all the cans when he throws the bags of sad. Jongdae only laughs when the person handling the booth hands him the largest stuffed toy. It was a large blue whale, since Xiumin was able to take out all of the 10 cans. “Love, that wasn’t cheating if the actual game is already rigged.” Xiumin tries to defend himself while they walk to the other booths. Jongdae pouts and hugs the blue whale plushie tight to his chest. “But Xiu, that’s still not fair regardless, humans don’t have your scheming black magic.” Jongdae only smirks when the witch tries to make cute faces at him to make amends.

“Ah, a lovely couple, looking so vibrant and beautiful, would you like a charm perhaps?” A voice asks them, they look to their left and see an elderly woman, eyes white and almost like glass, looking at where they are. Jongdae looks to the woman and the table in fornt of her, various gems and charms in front of her. “May I touch your hand dear? So I can see what charm best fits you and your dearest.” She tells Jongdae when Jongdae comes closer to her. Xiumin nods in agreement and lets the woman hold Jongdae’s palm.

“You seem different from the rest of us dear, not from the surface. You and your lover.3” The woman starts as she feels the lines on Jongdae’s palm. Jongdae looks to the woman in surprise, she suddenly knew that he and Xiumin were not from their land, or not from the land like humans were in general. “Don’t worry dear, I won’t tell them anything, they won’t believe a blind woman anyway.” The elder tells them, easing the witch and the merman.

“The line of love, strong and virile, especially your friend here.” The woman’s shaky and wrinkled hand points to Xiumin, which makes he witch blush when he comes closer. “For the lovely couple, my most prized of gems. A pink diamond sealed in a necklace for the lovely merman.” The woman says as she places the jewelery on his open palm. Jongdae brings up the necklace closer, and smiles. The diamond shining beautifully as it twinkles inside the gold-like cage.

“And of course, a beautiful obsidian and jade bracelet for the other. These gems would be beautiful for the two of you, and may the both of you will love the other for a long time.” The woman tells them, smiling and looking down. Jongdae and Xiumin then smiled to each other, Xiumin helps Jongdae put on the necklace, and Jongdae doing the same for Xiumin’s bracelet. “These are beautiful, so how much are they?” Xiumin asks, grabbing for his satchel. The woman only shakes her head, saying no to the sudden question about the price.

“No need you two, I have always saved these gems for the best couple I could feel around. Your energies just seem different from the other couple, and not because you two are not from around here.” The woman tells them, shooing them with her hands. “Go on, you two, I know that you only have until midnight, go and enjoy the land while you can.” The woman laughs and gives them one last smile.

“Thank you so much.” Jongdae mutters happily, before going with Minseok to explore the other booths. “We seem lucky.” Minseok says to his lover, pulling him close by his waist as they walk. Jongdae nods, looking at the gem residing just by his chest. They continue to explore, Jongdae watches in wonder as the witch bargains for the various materials that the vendor is selling. By the end of the day, they had to use on of Xiumin’s spells to shrink the things they bought, much to Jongdae’s dismay since they had to shrink the blue whale plush as well. “Don’t worry, I will enchant this before we leave so it will not feel wet when we go back home.” Xiumin assures him when they go by the pier. As they see the sun set, Xiumin guides them to what seems like a giant wheel, with even smaller wheels attached to them.

“What is this Xiu?” Jongdae asks, as Xiumin pays the person infront of the booth, handing them two tickets. “This is a Ferris wheel love, do you remember me showing you the book with this seen in the photo?” Xiumin asks as he points to the wheel. Jongdae squints as he tries to remember, then his mouth turns into a small o, remembering it from one of Xiumin’s various lessons of landlings. “You mean the scary spinney thing?” Jongdae asks in confusion. “Not this one, don’t worry, I didn’t want you to ride on something that could scare your soul in just a few minutes.” Xiumin says as they wait in line. “But you will be able to get me back in my body right?” Jongdae laughs and squeezes Xiumin’s arm lightly, making Xiumin nod confidently.

“Of course, Angelfish, you are dating one of the strongest witches of the seven seas.” Xiumin mutters as an employee helps them inside one of the carts attached to the Ferris wheel. They sat down inside the cart, face to face and not side by side. Jongdae looks to the view of the horizon, the sun shining beautifully, and painting the sky with hue of red, orange, blue and even a little violet. As they slowly come up, Xiumin could only see his lover smiling at the view, happy that he was finally able to see the sunset as a human, and not swimming to the surface.

“It’s really beautiful.” Jongdae whispers to him, teary eyed, and almost close to crying. Xiumin wipes the first tear that dropped from the merman’s eyes. “What’s wrong angelfish?” Xiumin asking him what is wrong, for the first time, seeing his lover this way. Jongdae shakes his head, and wipes his own tears. “It’s just so beautiful, I can’t believe I’m finally seeing something that my own parent shave banned me to see.” Jongdae sniffles and grasps his lover’s ands that was on his cheeks as he continues to cry. Xiumin nods, and just wipes the tears for him, stopping Jongdae from doing it.

“Don’t worry love, I promise you, we can go and explore the surface together. I’m sorry I only asked if you wanted to go up here now.” Xiumin tells him, trying to coax the crying merman. “I love you so much my dear, and even I can’t believe that you stayed with me after all this time.” He says, pulling Jongdae to give is supple cheek a soft kiss. Jongdae relaxes to Xiumin’s lips, taking deep breathes as the tears slowly stop to streak down his face. “You saved me from the bastardly loop that I was in, only living with just the pain and revenge that I have ever since I was thrown out from the kingdom. I thank you, my angelfish, for loving me, and giving me this happiness that I have until the present.” He declares, word by word to his lover, Jongdae only looks at him, then laughs, his laughter slowly growing louder as he continues.

“You dummy, don’t you know that you were the one that saved me? You saved me from everything that I have gone through, and I will always stay by your side.” Jongdae says, before pulling the witch for his own kiss, as a silent reply to Xiumin’s declaration of his love. As the sun slowly goes down, the lovers kiss, with the sun shining at their face, making them glow with the lovely light. The gems of the new trinkets that they had gotten, twinkle side by side.

They went down when the cart reaches the ground again, making the employee confused as Jongdae had so much streaks from the tears on his face. The merman only laughs when the employee asks, making the excuse that he watched the sun all too closely when they go to the very top. As they walk by the beach, side by side, the sun barely visible as it turns to nighttime. “So, any more surprises still under your sleeve, my mischievous witch?” Jongdae asks him, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Xiumin only rolls his eyes at him, then covers the merman’s own eyes with his hands.

“Actually, I still do my lovely angelfish.” Xiumin whispers as he hears the people from afar starts to light up rockets. He uncovers Jongdae’s eyes just in time for Jongdae to see the large explosion of colored lights. Jongdae squeaks due to the shock of the large sound, but the same twinkle at his eyes once again comeback as he watches the firework show. Xiumin hugs him from behind as they watch, resting his head on his shoulder as they enjoy the view. Once it ended, they sat down on the sand, Xiumin still behind him and Jongdae was caged by his arms.

“I really loved today Xiumin.” Jongdae confesses, rubbing Xiumin’s arms as they listen to the waves of the sea. “I’m glad you did angelfish.” Xiumin whispers, before turning his lover’s head to kiss him right by the lips. Jongdae kisses back, slowly opening his mouth to let the witch’s tongue explore him. They both moan as their kiss gets heated, thankfully no one was around, but as if they would care. Xiumin moves Jongdae to a much comfortable position, Jongdae is now on the witch’s lap as they continue to kiss, the merman making grabby hands on Xiumin’s hair, while the other is rocking his hips up to his boyfriend. Jongdae pulls away only to moan, rubbing his own back to Minseok.

“What is this I’m feeling?” Jongdae asks the witch, feeling the slowly growing bulge by his shorts, the both of them could see it, and even Xiumin has it. “Arousal.” Xiumin makes a quick reply before ravaging Jongdae’s lips again, pulling him down by the sand. Jongdae lets him as they go and continue to make out under the night sky, clothes slowly getting stripped away, other being ripped, like the shorts Jongdae was wearing much to Jongdae’s disagreement to Xiumin’s action. The moment Xiumin takes off his last article of clothing, Jongdae watches as his legs turn back to the black, murky tentacles that Jongdae was used to see.

“Hey, why can you do that and I can’t?” Jongdae pouts and moans as the tentacles caress his bare legs, the bigger ones even spreading his appendages a tad wider. “I’m an old witch Jongdae, but I’ll give you the proper enchantment soon, don’t worry about this.” Xiumin tells him as he explores the new thing in between Jongdae’s legs. This was Jongdae’s first time having sex with a human body, and it makes Minseok so sexually bothered that he is seeing his lover all confused and aroused. “Love, you look so beautiful like this.” Xiumin whispers to the moaning merman, trying to writhe away from the tentacle touching his cock.

Three of the larger tentacles, wrap themselves around his legs, pulling them wide apart, the other pumping Jongdae’s dick, and one of the rather wide tentacle slides from his legs to Jongdae’s mouth, trying to prod his mouth. "Go on, suck it like the good boy you are." Xiumin orders to the other, one of his bigger tentacles nudging itself on Jongdae's lips. The merman opens up his mouth, moaning as the tentacle filled it completely.

The two tentacles let him go, it helps Jongdae pleasure the tentacle he was sucking. He moved up and down, slowly and loving the feel of the thick tentacle inside his mouth, turning more and more addicted. Xiumin smirks and pulls on Jongdae's hair, the merman lets go, lips now red. He swims up and pulls the witch to a filthy kiss, to which the witch reciprocates.

"Fuck, my little merman such a tease." Xiumin mutters, the tentacles wrapping themselves to Jongdae's body, wanting to pleasure the other too. Jongdae whines and moan, the tentacles teasing his nipples. Xiumin groans and pinned him down the soft sand. "You are so damn beautiful, I can't believe you're all fucking mine"

"Can you take in more, my dear?" Xiumin whispers to the writhing merman. Jongdae nods quickly, breathless as Xiumin's tentacle fucks him, inch by inch going in. He moans out, feeling the tentacle fill up his mouth to what felt like hours. "It feels so good." He garbles out, mouth red and voice hoarse as before taking the tentacle back into his mouth. He sighs in content as he feels the tentacle fill his mouth with more liquid. "You seem addicted to the taste now angelfish." Xiumin says, caressing Jongdae's face endearingly. Jongdae leans in to the witch's touch, then goes back to sucking the tentacle. “You know I will always be addicted to you Xiu.” Jongdae mutters, and wipes away the liquid that dripped out of his mouth. He looks at Xiumin with his mischievious eyes as he cleans his fingers that was covered with cum.

"Mmnghh Xiumin please fuck me." Jongdae mutters, swiveling his hips, moving on his own to get more friction. Xiumin groans and curls the tentacles around his legs, pulling him close to what Xiumin calls his main tentacle, and pushes into his hole. Xiumin only laughs playfully, before retracting the tentacle in Jongdae's hole. The merman whines at the loss only to tear up in the sudden pleasure when Minseok forced his way back in.

Although Minseok had already prepared Jongdae’s ass, thanks to various charms and enchantments Jongdae had asked him to make, he was still tight, this must mean that having a human body instead of the usual merman body the both of them are used too. Even Jongdae was moaning shamelessly, having something similar to Minseok’s tentacles in between his legs was so arousing. He sees the cock bob as Xiumin moved inside him, the slow tempo growing quicker and rougher as time passed.

Jongdae couldn’t even grasp anything, just the sand and himself only available to touch. Xiumin didn’t even want to budge as he kept on moving inside of him. “X-xiu, let me hold you.” Jongdae whines, making grabby hands for the witch who was fucking him. “Okay angel.” Xiumin nods, and leans down, letting Jongdae grab his shoulders and wrap his legs around his waist for leverage as he continuous to get pummeled.

“Are you close?” Xiumin asks him, as he dips his hand to tease Jongdae’s slit. Jongdae nods, moving along with the rhythm that Xiumin had established. He also tries clenching his hole to make him tighter, making the witch groan by his ear. He had always loved those little noises the witch would make every time they fucked. “Then come angelfish, let me see you writhe.” He whispers before giving him one last thrust. Jongdae screeches in pleasure, then cums all over himself, also feeling Minseok cum inside him, painting his insides white as he does so. The moment the witch pulls out, his cum dribbles out immediately, and Xiumin bites his lips at his work, proud seeing Jongdae so debauched.

“Was that a good surprise love?” Xiumin asks as he carries his love back to the sea as he slowly turns back to the beautiful tail and gilled angelfish Xiumin was used to. Jongdae, who was tired, nods and rests his head on Xiumin’s shoulder, as he slowly drifts off. Xiumin kisses his lover’s shoulder, and dives, returning back to their home, and awaits for the next time they explore the land.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading up until the end! Don't forget to leave any comments and kudos, again thank you so much!!


End file.
